A Drop Of Blood
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Mimi is in love with Akira so when the boy offers to teach her Go, it's a dream come true. Suddenly, something terrible happens and the dream is forever shattered. AkiraXOC One Shot


_**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. Only Mimi and Kiko belong to me.**_

* * *

**A Drop Of Blood**

* * *

Have you ever gotten something good out of a bad situation? Have you ever been on your death bed and was happy? Have you ever smiled in a bad situation? Well, than let me tell you my story.

I lived in Tokyo, Japan. I was a pretty smart kid so I went to one of the best middle schools in Japan. Everyday, I would wake up and walk towards my school, just wanting the day to be over with.

I was smart, but I didn't enjoy school. It's kind of depressing when you are one of the best students there and everyone is your friend. Nothing ever happens here.

I probably wouldn't even show up if it wasn't for him. Who is him, you ask? His name is Akira Toya. He is the son of some great Go player and is pretty good himself. At least that is what I've heard since I know nothing about go. I have had a crush on him since ever. He seems so amazing. Someone like him who takes a board game so seriously must be an amazing person.

"Mimi!" yelled a girl with brown hair as she ran towards me.

I stood in the hallway of the school and flashed her a smile. "Hi, Kiko!"

"Did you hear?" asked Kiko, her eyes shinning.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"About Akira-kun, duh!" said Kiko, "I thought you where the one that was obsessed with him."

"Well, I don't have the school wired like you do," I said, laughing at my best friend, "Spit it out already."

"Akira is going to be a pro go player! Isn't that awesome?!" she yelled. Heads turned towards us to look at her and my face turned red.

"Um...y-yeah..." I said, "I knew he could do it!"

"C'mon. Let's go congratulate him," said Kiko, pulling me along. We found Akira walking down the hallway. I blushed from just looking at him.

"Oh, hello, Kiko-chan. Mimi-chan," said Akira, "Can I help you?"

I though of how he has said my name. He made it sound flawless. It was official. He was perfect.

"We just wanted to say good luck," said Kiko, "You are a pro go player now, after all." She elbowed me in the stomach. "Right, Mimi?"

"Uh...yeah...um...good luck," I said, suddenly finding interest in the ground.

"Thank you," said Akira and gave us a small smile. Then he walked into a classroom.

After he was out of hearing range, I yelled, "DID YOU SEE THAT? AKIRA SMILED AT ME!! AKIRA TOYA SMILED AT ME!!"

"Come on. We're going to be late to class," said Kiko and dragged me away, annoyed by my fan girlish ways.

-

After school was done, I walked out of the building and turned to walk home. But something stopped me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Akira Toya walking towards me. I knew he headed the same way as I did after school, but I never saw him leave at the same time as I did.

When Akira caught up to me, I knew it was finally my chance. I don't believe he knows how I feel about him since I'm not like one of those obvious fan girls. It's more of an inside crush.

"H-hi, Akira," I said, blushing.

"Hello, Mimi-chan," he said.

"D-don't you have Go?" I asked, assuming that he did.

"Not today. I needed a break," he said, "I'll just practice later."

"O-oh," I said, "I just thought that you'd want to practice a whole lot much more now that you are pro. Shows how much I know about go!"

"Maybe I can teach you sometime," said Akira.

"I would love it if you did," I said, trying not to show that I was only interested in the fact that **he** was teaching me.

"All right. How about you stop by my father's Go salon tomorrow after school and I'll teach you," said Akira, "Do you know where it is?"

"Um...y-yeah...I've passed it...o-once or twice..." I said.

"You don't have to pay since I invited you," said Akira.

"Oh I couldn't," I said.

"Don't worry," said Akira, "I'll take care of it."

It's official. Akira Toya is perfect. Oh wait. I think I all ready mentioned that, but I guess it only says how perfect he really is.

-

The next day after school, I walked towards the Go Salon. I entered and a woman greeted me at the front. I thought my heart was gonna burst. I couldn't believe where I was.

"Hi, Mimi-chan," said Akira, walking towards me.

"H-hi," I said, blushing.

"Let's get a table in the back," said Akira.

I nodded.

"Akira, she still has to pay," said the woman.

"Don't worry. I invited her here," said Akira. He placed some money on the front desk and led me to a back table.

Akira taught me a whole lot about Go and I found myself actually interested. Maybe Akira was just such a great teacher, but Go seemed interesting to me.

Akira looked at me and said, "I think it's getting late. Maybe you should head home."

"Oh, right," I said, and stood up, "Well, thanks for everything."

"You can come tomorrow, if you like," said Akira.

"Okay. Thanks," I said, smiling.

I did come back. Day after day. And I was eager to learn more Go. And Akira was eager to teach me.

One day, Akira said, "It's getting late. You want me to walk you home?"

I blushed. "Um...sure."

I grabbed my stuff and waited for Akira. He followed me out the door.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked, "I'm positive that I can make it home safely."

"Don't worry about it, Mimi-chan," said Akira.

We were crossing the street when a car sped towards us and wasn't slowing down. I knew that I would make it, but Akira didn't have a chance and I saw that he didn't even see the car. As the car was about to hit him, I pushed him out of the way. I cried out in pain as the car connected with my body and then it was all was black. Well, better me than him.

-

I found myself lying in the hospital. Even though my eyes where closed, I could tell there was thousands of tubes in my body. I could tell someone was sitting next to me on the bed.

I forced my eyes open. I saw that Akira was sitting on the floor by my bed and his head was tucked into his arms which where resting on the bed. I heard sobbing noises coming from him. A man that I guess was him father stood next to him, one hand on his son's shoulder.

The man whispered something into Akira's ear and the boy looked up at me. His face was red and I could tell he has been crying.

"You're awake!" said Akira, a bit of happiness in his voice. His father whispered something in his ear and than walked out of the room, leaving the two of us alone.

"I was so scared when I saw that car collide with you. The police found the guy drunk. If I hadn't been there, this wouldn't have happened. You saved my life," said Akira, "Thanks, but I don't think it was worth it. I would have preferred that it had happened to me instead of you."

_No! Don't ever think that!_

Akira stood up. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I really like you," he said, and walked out of the room.  
I was happy. The boy of my dreams liked me. Everything was going to be okay.

The next day, I was pronounced dead. But I guess it wasn't all bad. I got one good thing out of a really bad situation. And everything else was okay. Everyone moved on eventually. Kiko got a new best friend. Akira found a new girl that he liked. And my parents had another child. Even though none of them forgot me, I wanted it to be like I was never there. I lived my life and it was a happy one. I just thank god that I was able to come this far.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: This is another one shot from quizilla. My user name on there is Moonshadow12. I got a message from tazurauchiha of quizilla, requesting a Akira Toya one shot. Me, not really a big fan of Akira's, was in writers block for a couple of days and was thinking of a good plot for it. Then, it suddenly hit me. What if I made the main character a huge fan girl of Arika's, them become close, and then something happen to her that's tragic. It was perfect! After that, the story wrote itself. I tried to get into the mind of a fan girl so she might be a little obsessive. I apologize if it is.  
_


End file.
